Sorry WHAT!
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Even after a year Max is still not over Fang. The flock doesn't want to look for him so max is forced to stay with them. One night while flying by herself she discovers... Well i guess you cold call her Fang's Dylan. Spoiler alert for the book FANG
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler alert! If you have not read the book ****Fang**** from the Maximum series do NOT read this unless you want me to spoil the worst/best part... I feel like I'm forgetting something... OH YAH THE DISCLAMER! Ahem I do not in any way own Maximum ride. YUP! So on with the story.**

Flying through the night sky was something I have always liked to do. I always loved flying with my best friend, me second in command, my boyfriend. Fang. My eyes started watering and it wasn't from how fast I was going.

"FANG YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?" I couldn't help screaming at the top of my lungs. Even though it was already a year since Fang ran away I was still so confused, mad, sad, shocked, and a bunch of other emotions. Now if you know me, Maximum Ride (Just call me max), then you know I'm not so big on emotions.

In fact I seriously try to avoid them, but I always had so much emotions around Fang. Ugh Fang. I couldn't get him out of my head. I was the only one now who couldn't. By the only one I mean out of the flock... and Dylan. Ugh Dylan. It's all his fault! If he didn't strut his way into the flock's lives Fang never would have left. I was crying even harder now so I decided to stop. I looked around and decided to stop at the nearest cave.

I flew towards the mouth of the cave and clumsily landed. Well I didn't really land it was more of a land/trip. I cried even harder now. I as never this clumsy before Fang left! After about maybe ten long minutes of crying I calmed down. I was about to leave when I heard a sound. I froze. I heard it again. It sounded like some one was walking towards me. I got ready to fight. I was actually hoping that I could kill what ever was there. I was about to walk silently towards the enemy when it spoke. And you'll never guess what it said.

**MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Ok go easy on me this is my first fanfic. Oh yeah can you plz review and critique me, and guess what the enemy said. Its quiet obvious really, but if some one gives me a better idea then maybe I'll use it instead of that. Soooo yah... Oh yah sorry it was short but the next chapter (If you want a next chapter) will be suuuupppeeerrr long. JK JK but it'll be longer. Ok so yah... OH YEAH AGAIN! At least 3 no 4 no 5 no- **

**MYSTERY FRIEND: OH JUST SHUT UP! PICK A NUMBER WILL YAH!**

**Me: ok sorry 6 nice reviews for the next chapter.**

******MYSTERY FRIEND: Finally!**  


**Me: Uh... Excuse me who are you.**

**MYSTERY FRIEND *evil laugh*: Most will be revealed in next chapter.**

**Me: Ok *Whispering* I'm scared**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey every one. Sorry that took forever but no one reviewed! :( Anayways i gave up so im just gunna let you have this chapter enjoy.**

**Mystery Friend: Yah that.**

**Me: Ugh! Must I go over this again? Always treat the readers with respect.**

**Mystery Friend: Fine. *Deep breath* Hello and welcome my dear guest. I wish you only happiness and well-being. Nothing would make me happier than for you to enjoy the story! Please take my humble offering and... And... AND GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!**

**Me: What! Wait no don't do that! Mystery Friend just has issues. Right Mystery Friend?**

**Mystery Friend: Yah that. *Mumble, mumble***

**Me: *Sigh* Soooo close. Anyways enjoy chapter two of Sorry What! (Oh yah there is violence and some swear words so it's rated T now.)**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"Hey Fang is that you?" My heart stopped. I froze; I just stood there like a deer in headlights. "Fang?" A girl stepped out. Her long black hair matched her eyes, which looked like they were carved out of the darkest night sky. "Uh. You are not Fang." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her shirt was so loose that it rippled when she put her arms across her chest. She also had black skinny jeans on and she had no shoes. "Uh. Sorry to interrupt you staring me down, but by any chance do you know where my boyfriend Fang is?" I stood there frozen until what she said sunk in. "Sorry WHAT! You mean _**my**_ boyfriend!" She smiled. It looked like what Fang's smile would have looked like if he were a girl.

"No I mean my perfect other half."

"Again. Sorry WHAT!"

"Awwww you seem kinda slow so let me explain." She paused took a deep breath and walked up to me. When she continued talking she spoke slowly like she was explaining something to a STUPID child. "Fang, Dark hair, 'bout six feet tall, SUPER hot, Is my perfect other half and I'm his. Now listen up, Maxi." I tried to interrupt but she kept talking. "You have your perfect other half (POH from now on) and I have mine so leave Fang alone." With each step she came closer now she was right in my face. I go so mad that I snapped my wings out and started backing her up.

"NO! You listen up little miss Emo! Fang is my boy friend! He was mine first and he is still mine!" She snapped out her wings, (which were... They were white? Yes I know out of character much.) And interrupted me, "HA! He left didn't he? He left and before he left he stopped here and I had a chat with him. Let me just tell you we got along great." She giggled. That was it! I could no longer take it! I lunged at her screaming "Ahhhhh!"

She dodged easily. And punched me in the process. My nose started bleeding. I threw a punch but missed. What? I missed I never missed. Then she punched me again, and again, and again. I almost gave up! Me Maximum Ride give up? I don't think so. So when she turned around I grabbed her wings. She gasped. Finally I could let out my anger about Fang. "Whatcha gunna do now Emo kid." I said tugging at one of her wings. She chuckled. That confused me, but I didn't let my guard down. "I'm gunna do this Maxi!" Then she went limp. I smiled and was about to break her wing when my hands felt hot. I looked down and her wings, her angle white wings, were turning red. When they turned crimson my hands were burning. I mean literally on fire. I screamed and let go. "What the hell?" The fire went out when I let go. When I looked up I saw a fist come at me. Sadly that's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**Fang POV**

When I landed in the cave I heard a voice. "Hello? Fang?" It sounded like a girls voice and I thought Max had followed me. I was about to jump of the ledge when I noticed it didn't sound like Max. It sounded more innocent and we all know Max is NOT innocent. "Who's There?" I called out getting ready to fight. I knew I would have to fight, but when a teenaged girl about Max's age and height came out I was surprised. As usual I didn't show it. "What do you want?" I said my voice not giving away any surprise.

"Please don't be afraid or defensive. I'm just your POH."

"POH?"

"I'm your perfect other half." I stared at her I didn't let my guard down though. I had to admit she was pretty, but max was hot. So, not much competition but still in the running for the hottest girl. WAIT! What am I thinking? "What do you want?"

"I want you and me to start a flock together." I was so surprised I let it show on my face and even more so I let my guard down for a second. A second was enough for the strange girl. When my guard was down she ran up to me and kissed me! I froze. I couldn't think. She melted my brain away. For a moment I gave in and kissed her back. Ok more than a moment maybe a bit more than a few seconds. When I caught my self I pushed her back.

"Go away you freak!" I screamed. I snapped. I did all the things I normally wouldn't do. I was backing up when she grabbed my hand. "See Fangy that wasn't so bad." My head was spinning I couldn't control myself. I yanked my hand away and screamed, "Don't call me that! Don't even say my name! AND DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I jumped off the ledge and flew away as fast as I could. I didn't look back, I wanted to though.

After what seemed like a few more hours flying the sky started growing dark. I decided to land. I started a fire and put my pack at a safe distance. Well I wouldn't want the bombs to explode. I knew Gazzy and Iggy would be mad that I took their bombs but hopefully they wouldn't notice. I picked up a stick and put my sausage on it. I started roasting it that's when I heard it. The faint drone of FLYBOYS!  
"Crap." I muttered. I got up and put out the fire. I peeked out of the cave and saw I was out numbered by at least 1,000. I knew my chances of defeating them all even with the bombs were low. So I covered my fire pit with rocks, grabbed my pack got behind a rock and leveled my breathing.

I didn't know if I blended or not but I felt one with the rock so guessed it was successful. The drone got louder and in a few seconds I heard them land clumsily. They moved around searching the cave. One went right in front of me and just stared at the spot I was. I slowly stood up careful to stay camouflaged. The flyboy droned, "Object found. Object-" It got cut off by a rock all of a sudden jutting out of the ground. Then a girl came out of nowhere. All the flyboys came towards her. One shot at her but a wall of rock came out and deflected it. She mouthed to me, '_Go.'_ I couldn't let her fight all of them so I jumped at one and ripped its head off.

"Oh smart dude now they're after you too! Just get out of here!" She screamed and stupidly let her guard down. A flyboy punched her. She almost ducked but not fast enough. The flyboy hit her forehead and blood got in her dirty black curly hair.

"SHIT!" She swore more under her breath but I couldn't worry about her ten flyboys were coming at me Two of them grabbed me. And another started hitting me. I swore with each hit. The last thing I remember is the cave falling in and a wall of rocks surrounding me then... I passed out.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHA cliffhanger! Yah, yah I know that was nothing like the fang we all know and love. I just felt like this girl had to be a big impact on Fang. So big that he had to scream. The girl will be described more next chapter. Oh and if any of you know about the cartoon Avatar the last air bender than the girl who saved Fang is kinda the like Toph... Ok a lot like Toph but not... So yah. Oh and Mystery Friend has something to say.**

**Mystery Friend: I'm sorry I told you to jump off the bridge. I just can't help it. You see. I'm... I'm... I'm Hated-ppl-friend's Dark side!**

**Me: Yup I told you last chapter that Most would be reviled so here it its.**

**Mystery Friend: I used to live inside of Hated-ppl-friend. One day I was trying to get hated-ppl-friend to do something horrible. *Creepy smile* I tried to hard and fell out of her head. So now I'm personified. You can call me DH. As in Dark Hated-ppl-firiend**

**Me: Yah so that's what happened. So now I'm trying to make DH nice so he can go back in my head. And yes DH is a he even though I'm a she. *Sigh* I know I don't like it either. Anyways when DH is nice it means the story is over. So yah it's gunna take a while. The end!**

**Me: OH WAIT! If you want to ask any questions to me or to DH or to Fang or to Max or to Fang's POH, or to the girl who saved Fang then just review your question. No limit but it would be nice if you could review saying something like hi or luved the story or something like that ok now it is... The end! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello humans!**

**DH: Hmph**

**Me: Ok you need to get over that I said I'm sorry!**

**DH: Hmph**

**Me: Sorry guys DH is upset cus I hugged him. **

**DH: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: But I bet they want to know why I hugged you. So it all started when DH started-**

**DH: *Covers Hatted-ppl-friend's mouth* JUST READ THE STORY!**

**~FANGS POV~**

When I woke up I couldn't see a thing! Even when I had my eyes open!

"Crap." I muttered I started to panic but just as usual I didn't react. I just knew my heart was pounding so fast I can't even describe it. I closed my eyes and opened them over and over but I still couldn't see.

"Try turning over dumb ass." I heard a girl say obviously annoyed. I did and I saw that I was in a cave and there was a girl wearing a purple T-shirt that was too big on her and some dark jeans. Her hair was brown and curly, coated with dirt, blood, and more blood. It was pulled back in a ponytail. Her ice blue eyes were staring blankly at the cave wall. I just sat there looking calm but panicking on the inside my heart still racing. Then she spoke. "Stop panicking I won't hurt you. I'm only fourteen and I'm on your side."

I was shocked she knew I was panicking but didn't let it show as always. I stood up and said

"Well ok." I started walking towards the edge and put weight on my right foot. Ouch! That hurt. I grunted and leaned against the wall.

"You're so welcome for saving your life." Confused I asked

"What?"

"Ugh without me those drones would have killed you!"

"I had bombs I could have destroyed them."

"Idiot. More were coming if I didn't cave in the cave and dragged your unconscious body into another cave by making a path with rocks you would have died. Not bad for a fourteen year-old blind girl hu?" Weird she looked nudges age and not blind. Then again Iggy never looked blind.

But what surprised me more is that she made a path with rocks and caved the cave in.

"Wait. Can you control the earth?" when I asked she sighed impatiently.

"If by earth your mean rocks, trees, dirt, and sand then yes."

"How?"

"IDIOT!" I stepped back and cringed at the pain in my foot. "Sit down. We're safe here for a while. You rest I'll tell you about what just happened." I didn't want to argue but that would just ruin my reputation of being a rock hard stubborn butt. So I stepped towards the ledge. "Ok I know your weakness is Bambi eyes but since I'm not gunna do that..." she lifted her hand and made it look like she was holding on to something. She pulled her hand down with a closed fist, and falling rocks blocked my exits, all exits. "Now sit down Fang." I had no choice but to sit.

When I sat down on the cold hard ground she made a movement with her had like she was telling something to stand up. After that a rock shaped like a chair came out of the ground right behind her. When she sat down she asked, "What do you want to know first?" In my normal calm don't give anything-away any confusion voice I asked,

"Hu?" she sighed impatiently.

"Well obviously you want to know about Alice and why she called you her POH."

"Who's Alice?"

"Your POH."

"What's that?"

"Your perfect other half."

"Ok tell me about Alice and why she's my POH."

"Well she fits all your preferences."

"Hu?" she sighed impatiently, again.

"Ok. You and the flock all have preferences. Max's preferences are hot, strong, modest, and actually needs her. Just like Dylan. Nudge's preferences are SUPER, SUPER HOT, Strong knows about fashion and can put up with her talking and join in on the conversation. Just like Alejandro." I tried to cut her off but she held up her hand and kept talking. "Angle's preferences are Cute, nice, smart, and not afraid of what she's capable of. Just like Josh. The Gas Man prefers a girl who can stand his farts, and is cute. Just like Victoria. Iggy like a girl who is strong, confident, doesn't care much about how she looks, and not afraid of you or Max. Just like me. I'm Ever by the way. And you obviously know your preferences and Alice fits all of them." I was stunned into silence for a moment then I said.

"So, Dylan, Alejandro, Josh, Victoria, Alice, and you are the Flock's and my perfect other half."

"Yea pretty much."

"So you are completely in love with Iggy?"

She shifted in her seat. She looked uncomfortable for a moment then regained her composure.

"Not head over heals in love... or at least not anymore." She paused and looked like she was deep in thought for a while. "You know that chip Max had in her arm?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it made her head over heals in love with Dylan."

"Hu?"

"Well if she didn't get it out then the first time she met Dylan she would have probably ran up to him and kissed him right away. And if you held her back he would have literally ripped off your head." She paused and it looked like she was waitng for a response.

"So you took out your chip and aren't in love with Iggy now."

"Not exactly. You see we were designed to be in love with our POH. But Dylan was strong enough not to rip your head off when you showed affection for her. So Dr. H put a chip in his arm where Max's was. Yup so now he is HEAD OVER HEAL IN LOVE with Max."

"What has that got to do with what I asked you?"

"Oh right so the point is because we were designed to be in love with our POH we still feel a pull to them."

We sat there for a while then she said, "Our chips match. Mine was in my ear and so is Iggy's. Yours is in the tip of your nose. Angle's is in her forehead. Gazzy's in his... butt and you know where Max's was."

"Oh."  
"Yup."

"How do you get a chip out?"

"For me I... I... I uh... I just ripped part of my ear off." She turned her head to the side and pulled her hair up so I could see her ear. It was indeed ripped off. But only the bottom tip was ripped. "Yah. See."

"Oh." She took a deep breath and stood up.

"We should get moving... You can deal with the pain in your leg long enough to get to the ledge and jump off right?"

"Yah." I stood up and then what she said sunk in. "What do you mean we?"

"I mean exactly that. _We_ need to go or the drones will find us."

"You are not coming."

"Yes I am. I'm joining your flock."

"I'm not starting a flock."

"Yes you are unless you want to mate with Alice and your kids and you two be your flock."

"No. I'm not starting a flock at all."

"Ok who is going to keep watch while you sleep? Who's gunna help find the other bird kids? Who's gunna-" I cut her off.

"Fine you can come but just stay quiet and let me fly and stay in charge."

"Ok perfect." She stood up as the rock/chair crumpled and fell. She walked towards the ledge looked back and with a creepy smile on her face she said, "Coming boss?"

––––––––**MAX'S POV–––––––––**

When I woke up Dylan, Nudge, Angle, Gazzy, and Iggy were staring down at me.

"Max what happened are you ok." I heard someone say but I couldn't tell the faces were getting blurry again. Then I passed out.

When I woke up the second time I was in my bed with only Dylan sitting next to me.

"Good morning." He whispered. I sat up and got dizzy. I pressed my head together on both sides. It felt like my head was going to explode.

"What happened?" Dylan scooted closer and his face got more worried.

"We found you passed out and bloody in a cave." He paused and scooted closer so that he was right next to me. "Max. What happened?"

"There was a girl... black hair and black eyes." Dylan's face got more worried. "Angle white wings they turned red and my hands were on fire." He gasped and put both hands on my shoulders.

"What ells did she do?"

"She just punched me and knocked me out why?" I was so in shock and confused I let him scoot closer.

"Did she say anything about..."

I knew what he was going to say.

"Fang? Yes she did." He murmured something I didn't hear and then he pushed on my shoulders slightly and I started lying down he kept me from just collapsing.

"I want you to rest Max. I need you to rest. Keep calm and I'll take care of the girl I promise." I lay down all the way. I was completely confused.

"Who is she Dylan how do you know her?" I was still tired and knew if I stressed out any more I would faint again.

"Calm down Max."

"Dylan, tell me." He leaned down so close that his forehead was touching mine. Normally I would have backed away and told him to go but, I was laying down on my bead and I couldn't scoot back either. I started feeling tired relaxed and safe. I had no idea what was happening to me. I was letting Dylan, the Dylan who drove Fang away, so close to me. "Dly-" he cut me off before I could speak.

"Shhhh Max. Calm down. I'll take care of you." After that he kissed me. He kissed so softly yet passionately. I gave in I kissed him back. I was tired and annoyed and scared, but I felt safe with Dylan. After what seemed like a long, long, long, time we broke apart. "I love you Max." when he said that I melted inside. I totally forgot about the girl and the flock. It was just Dylan and I.

He stood up and walked out. I just lay there for a few minuets not knowing what just happened. Sighing. I closed my eyes. I was still confused, scared, and angry but now I felt more safe and les scared. Fore the first time in a year I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Me: *Gasp* Max how could you! OMG! I never wanted to write that!**

**DH: *Evil giggle***

**Me: YOU DIDN'T!**

**DH: I did. I made Dylan Kiss Max and I Made Max enjoy it! *Evil laugh***

**Me: Ok just for that. *Slap***

**DH: Eh didn't hurt. **

**Me: *frowns* Fine *Hugs DH***

**DH: AAAHHHH IT BURNSSSSS!**

**Me: Hmph. Anyways thanx for reading if you have any questions for Me, DH, Fang, Max, Dylan, Ever, or Alice just review it. I think this chapter was two pages longer than the last one... oh and guess what! I UPLOADED TWICE IN ONE DAY! So YAY! The end **

** Read on**

** Hatted-ppl-friend and DH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi ppl! It is 12:44 AM and I'm writing! I couldn't sleep so I write! DH is asleep so I can make fun of him**

**DH: *Mumbles in sleep* don't even think about it.**

**Me: He sleep talks? Well enjoy the story while I poke DH.**

**DH: *mumbling in sleep* Don't forget about Ever.**

**Me: OH YAH! Thanx DH! Last chapter I said/wrote that Ever was 14 but I really meant 15. (The age for Iggy) Ok have fun! *Pokes DH*  
DH: *mumbles in sleep* Ow...**

**~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~**

_What was happening to me I let a complete stranger follow me to where ever I was going! Crap I'm such an idiot! I hate this girl! Ugh! Smart move Fang. Well she doesn't complain, or at least not yet. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked soon. What was her name again? Oh yah Ever. I should try to lose her when she's asleep. Speaking of sleep maybe we should stop it's getting dark and I'm sure Ever is getting tired maybe I should ask, I mean she is my only flock member... for now._

"Hey Ever? Are you tired?"

"Nope! On the contrary! Ever Never, never ever gets tired... EVER! Or not when Ever is flying!" She said so very energetic. I could hardly understand the first thing she said. What confused me more is that she was talking in third person.

"Are you okay Ever?"

"Ever Never has Never Ever been better... EVER!" Okay something was off I needed to figure out what's wrong.

"Ever we're landing. Do you need help finding the nearest tree?" We weren't flying too high. Just above some treetops now. I looked behind me surprised I didn't get an answer and Ever wasn't there. I slowed down and circled. A tree came out off nowhere and I had to... well crash land on it.

When I got up I saw Ever sitting and standing over and over. "Ever what is wrong with you?" I was so surprised I let the least bit of curiosity show in my voice.

"Nothing is wrong with Ever Never. Ever Never has never ever been better... EVER!" I walked up to her and shook he shoulders.

"EVER CALM DOWN!"

"NO WAY! Ever Never takes first watch while boss man sleeps go now!" she pushed me back a bit then a vine (yes a vine) tripped me. When I fell a bed of leaves cushioned me. I relaxed and for some reason I trusted her. Then I remembered! So much for losing her when she sleeps. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*********Ever POV*******  
**

I bounced up and down on my feet until I heard fangs even breathing. I reached with my senses and felt fangs heart slow down. When I made sure he was a sleep I sat down, Tired as hell. I grunted and sat with my back against the tree. Fang thought I was crazy hyper but I was more tired than I have ever been in my 15 years of life. Why is that you wonder, well. Two days before I met fang I escaped from Dr. H. We were going to be released the next day but we would be released where Dyl was, well all of us except for Alice. She was placed where Fang would go after leaving. (How Dr. H knew where he would be I don't know.) We were expected to pair off with our POHs.

But me being me I so did NOT want to be drawn in by Iggy and fall in love without even knowing him, so I left. After I left I knew Drones would be after me so I hid in the cave I met Fang in. I couldn't sleep that night because if I did and the drones came then I would be dead, so I stayed awake. The next day I still couldn't sleep. After that day I met Fang. I was about to leave because I heard the drones from miles away, but then I felt some one getting up. He sent big vibrations through the ground so I could tell if he was panicking. As he came closer I hid.

When the drones landed I was going to get them after me so Fang could escape then escape myself. So when I heard the drone speak I shicabobed it. They were after me so I was going to hold them off till Fang was out of the cave then cave the cave in, but stupid fang had to rip a head off. Sadly I let my guard down then they punched me. I felt Fang being pummeled too so I knew what I had to do.

Even though it was the hardest move I have ever done I caved in the cave, making rocks fall on my captors and Fang's first, put a cube of rock up to protect me and then one for Fang. When the smoke cleared I saw fang passed out. I tried to wake him up but had no time, because I heard Drones. I got him into a seated position and cleared a path to the edge. When I got to the edge I jumped off but no hard enough to make fang come to.

So when I jumped he was still on the cliff. I tried to lift him but he was too heavy, so I landed again. This time I grabbed his arms and with my feet I moved earth so I could go into another cave. When I did I just dropped Fang. I made a box with rocks around his, started a fire and sat down. After a day of silence and fang still unconscious he woke up. I felt his heart rate go up and the slight vibrations of his eyes opening and closing.

Well you know the rest and now I'm here on a tree. Fang sleeping behind me and the sun coming up (don't ask how I know. I just do Ok) and another day without sleep. All together that makes 4 nights NO sleep. I sighed. I better wake up Fang and we should go to the nearest bread shop so we can get some food.

"Yo, Boss man wake up time to go." Fang sat up strait and stood up.

"What?"

"Come on we have to go the drones a bound to find out we're here so come on."

"Wait morning already did you take the whole shift?" He didn't sound shocked

"Yup lets go." I Unruffled my wing when Fang said,

"Wait. Your wings..."

"Yea what about 'em?"

"Wow the color I didn't notice before but that's really, really beautiful. And it's so..." he rambled on and I got annoyed. Well I was shocked to. More shocked because he sounded like he was in complete awe! Plus he was rambling. I knew my wings were beautiful, but not so much so fang shows emotion _and _make him ramble. I knew I had to stop him.

"Fang." He kept talking.

"Uh... Fang!" still talking.

"YO FANG!" He stopped abruptly. I let out a breath. "Ok look Fang thanks and from what I'm told your wings look like they belong to the angel of death. Which to me is a complement. Anyways again thanks but we need to get moving so the bread shop can give us bread! I'll explain how on the way to the town that's five minutes away so come on." When I finished I took off. I flew for five minutes alone until I heard the sound of another pair of wings. "Hey Fang."

"So bread?"

"Yah so here's what we're going to do. You push me into the ally way of the bread shop when the boss comes out. Then, because people say I look twelve, I'll pretend to be a poor twelve year old with a pregnant mom, and I'm bullied yadda, yadda, yadda. Then boss feels bad gives me bread I leave we eat. Zee end. So what do you think?"

"Smart."

"One thing."

"Hm?"

"Please act! It wont work if you just push me in there! You have to push me then scream at me so I can coward into the boss kay boss man?"

"Sure."

******Later******

"You little runt! You better back off!"

"Look I'm sorry it's just—"

"NO! You listen you and your fucking family can GO. TO. HELL!" that was it I broke down into tears then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"YALL HIGHTAILL IT OUTTA HERE. I GOTTA GUN AN I AINT AFRAID TO USE IT." When Fang ran away the boss yelled after him "That's right get! Get!" I stopped crying and looked up with fresh tears in my eyes.

"Oh thank you sir! That boy always bullies me."

"It is fiiiiiinnneee sweat pea. What is your name?"

"Elizabeth but please call me Ellie." I said timidly

"Well Ellie. I'm gunner call your mama so she can pick yall up. Ok?" I broke down into tears again and he pulled me into a hug. (ICK) "No, no, no sweat pea calm down what's wrong?" I "looked" up at him and said

"Well me and my momma can't afford phones of anything fancy."

"Why not?" he asked as he moved me towards the back exit.

"Well sir. I have 6 brothers and 7 sisters not including me. And you see my momma is pregnant. We barley can eat. I haven't eaten anything in... oh I'd say a week."

"Oh honey, take some bread I want yall to eat good." I felt my face light up.

"Oh thank you sir thank you so much." I took the bread and ran. When I go out side I climbed up a dumpster and got onto the roof where me and fang promised to meet. When I sensed him I ran over. "Hay boss man! You did great!" he sat up.

"Gee thanks _Ellie_."

"Har, har, har Very funny. I guess I wont share what he gave me." I took out the bread and I felt the vibration of his heart beating faster.

"I take it back sorry Ever." I smiled

"that's what I thought." I gave him half the bread and we feasted. I finished befor Fang so I lay down. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

**~~~~~~FANG POV~~~~**

When I finished the bread Ever gave me I stood up. I expected Ever to jump up and ask where we were going next but she didn't. I walked over to her and looked closely at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was soft, and she looked peaceful. She was asleep.

_Finally she's asleep I can ditch her. But how can I? I just one day she's grown on me. She took a whole shift made me a bed out of leaves, and got me a decent meal. On top of all that she saved my life. I can't just leave her here. She's my family, my friend, my...my...my only flock member. _

After thinking a bit decided to pick her up without waking her up (surprisingly she's very light.) and fly away. It was still quiet early so no one was awake.

After flying a few hours... ok until it was dark she woke up.

"Morning Ev." I said without looking at her. After she yawned and stretched she said.

"Morning boss man... where are we and why are you carrying me, and why do I hear wings, and why is it so windy? Oh my Good!" I looked down at her shocked expression and tried to hold back laughter. I did but she sensed the vibrations of me laughing on the inside.

It's so creepy how she does that.

"Don't laugh at me! Ugh I fell asleep I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Uh where are we going?"

"New York then Paris then Mexico then Greece then I don't know."

"Well where are we right now? Because I don't sense much earth around."

"We are in the middle of some ocean."

"WHAT!" She struggled and since we were still up high I decided to drop her. She squeaked for a moment then snapped out her wings and caught up to me.

"Oh boy and you were carrying me! What if you got so tired you couldn't take it any more!"

"I'd drop you." I said casually.

"Sorry WHAT!"

"Just kidding gosh."

"Ok. Good. Now let me concentrate." She closed her yes and spread her arms out.  
"Uh... what for?"

"SHUSH!"

Her face relaxed and she looked peaceful again. Then she tucked her wings in and plummeted into the water her hands still spread out. I was so shocked I stopped flapping. I dropped a few feet and then started flapping again.

"Ever what did you just do?" I muttered to my self. I circled around and circled and circled. She wasn't coming up. I was about to go in when a raft came up out of the ocean. I was shocked and I landed on it.

"A raft but no Ever?" I got worried. There were bubbles coming out of the water and then Ever came out, gasping for breath. She grabbed the side of the raft and collapsed. She almost fell back down when I grabbed her and pulled her up.  
She was freezing and her lips were blue.

"T-T-That was f-f-fun." She said through chattering teeth.

"What the hell! You could have run out of breath and drowned or you could freeze to death! WHAT? THE? HELL?" she lay down on the raft and smiled.

"Why do u care."

"I care if my only Flock member dies." She was sopping wet and still shivering, but she smiled and said.

"Whatever boss man. I knew you were a big softy." I sighed and just noticed I said all of that with full emotion.

"You scared me Ev. Don't do that again."

"Sure thing boss man." I sighed and unzipped my jacket. When I put it on her she nodded her head in thanks. I lay don next to her. It wasn't until a teardrop went into my ear I noticed I was crying.

_ What the heck? Why am I crying? I only met her like a day and a half ago. Why do I care? Well I feel she's like my sister and if she dies then I'll be alone... Fang you are going crazy._

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't get to sleep because I heard wings. Six pair of wings. Oh crap. I was about to say something when Ever said.

"Go below." I sat up and was about to ask what when she said again, "Turn around two steps stop jump. Trust me." I did as told and ended up underneath the raft. Surprisingly it had and underneath. My mind rambled on until I heard 6 pairs of feet land. I felt a sudden jolt in my head and closed my eyes. I saw rocks covering the sides of my minds. I knew Ever was stopping angle from reading my mind, so I just sat down quietly and listened.

******Ever POV******

I sat up quick and made wood raise me to my feet.

"Who are you?" I felt all tens and get ready for a fight all except for one. Dylan. I smiled on the inside and decided to play his game. "Oh no. Please don't hurt me You wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless, fifteen year-old blind girl would you?" I said in a weak little girl voice. I felt the vibrations of laughter but didn't hear anything. I smiled and batted my eyelashes when I felt something tug at the back of my mind. I put up the rock walls in my head and a kid went to the ground clutching her head. Then I got really serious "Stay out of my head kid!" I heard Dylan gasp and ask.

"You didn't?" I shook my head. Then I heard what sounded to me like max say,

"What the heck did you do to Angle?" I was going to say nothing when Angle spoke.

"She knows where Fang is going and she knows Fang." Max stood up and charged at me.

I clenched my fist and wood clamped around everyone's ankles. Because of the sudden stop max fell to her knees.

"I'm not afraid of you Max." I felt the slight vibration of a chubby boy reaching for his backpack. When I noticed it was full of bombs I said.

"Drop the bombs Gazzy." I felt around. Dylan was standing there with his arm crossed, Nudge was shocked still, Angle still had her head in her hands, Gazzy was next to her comforting her, and iggy was reaching for his bombs. Wait what?

"Drop the bombs I-I-I" I couldn't say his name. If I did then I would feel a pull to him. He didn't stop though. Dylan laughed.

"Come on Ev, Ev. Say his name you know it. I-G-G-Y Ig-"

"NO! Stop Dyl!" Iggy stopped now but his head was turned in my general direction... I think.

"Come on you took the chip out. If you're strong enough you won't Kiss Ig-"

"Shut up Dylan." I moved the wood around his ankles towards the edge of the raft. He almost fell off.

"You wouldn't." He said calmly after regaining his composure

"I would and I will if you keep up with the I-I-I, POH crap."

"Hum... Maybe I can breath under water so I'll be fine."

"Dylan, please. I'm blind and deaf in one ear now." I pleaded he was the only one who understood that I didn't want to just meet Iggy and pair off. "Dylan you know I'm not strong enough please." My voice cracked on the last word. I was about to cry when Iggy said.

"Who is this girl, why are you teasing her about me, and how do you know her, Dylan?" oh no he spoke. I felt the pull I took a step forward then squeaked

"Dylan help." I took another step towards Iggy.

"Calm down Ever. Breath deep breaths. Fight it you can do it. I did.." I TOOK ANOTHER STEP TWOARDS IGGY!

"Not helping Dylan."

"Remember If I, the scrawny the week then puny, Dylan can do it so can you. Ever the strong, Ever the cool, Ever the runaway." Dylan was right. But I couldn't help myself. I Ran up to Iggy and hugged him. He hugged me back. He lifted my chin up so that if I could see I would probably be looking at him. I felt the vibration of him leaning in to kiss me.

I so much wanted to lean in too. I wanted to give in. If I did I would no longer be Ever the runaway. I would be Ever the quitter. I stopped and made the wood push him back.

"I'm sorry Iggy I just can't." I was crying because I knew I was breaking his heart and mine at the same time. If I stayed any longer I would have run back and kissed him. So instead I ran jumped below and started crying. When I sat down I heard Dylan say

"I told you, you could do it." I cried harder.

Fang came next to me and asked what was wrong. I shook my head hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Come on Ever it's all right." He (weirdly enough) hugged me and rocked me back and forth like I was a baby. I felt like one. When my crying calmed down he was still rocking me. I heard beeping. The beeping got faster and I knew what it was. A bomb!

"Fang, bomb above out now, come." I hope he followed what I said because I just went. I opened a spot in the wood and swam out. So did Fang. I knew he could breath under water and I could breath under water.

So we swam and when the bomb exploded well it set the raft on fire and I hope their flock was ok. As for my flock (Me and Fang) we were ok and we made it safe to the beach. That time.

**Me: Is it me or does that sound like the end of a book? Oh well it's not! **** Anyways for those of you who haven't figured it out the **_**italics**_** are thoughts. So yah! Oh and guess what! No guesses well DH is hosting the story all bye himself. Yay and uh-oh at the same time.**

**DH: *Pops out of no where* Yup and with another character just now sure witch one yet...**

**ME: AHHHHHH Where did you come from?  
DH: From your head...**

**Me: no I mean... uh... but... a... *sigh* never mind.**

**DH: Ok so any suggestions or questions or ideas for witch character should be my co-host please review. **

**Me: Wow your nice**

**DH: No I'm not**

**ME:Ok... anyways I was also wondering if you guys want a one shot about what Ever was doing under water. SO yah review... ok ZEE END**

**Read on **

**Hatted-ppl-friend and DH**


	5. Hey guys and gurls

**HEY GUYS! How yah duuuiiinnn! Ok so those who actually read my story I am sooo sooorrry! I HATE how it's turning out! I hate how soft I made fang amd how just weird just gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I HATE IT! IT IS NOT RIGHT so I discontinue the story soooorrrrYYYYY! Do you guys think I should delete the story or not? Well I just want to let you know I am helping my friend Celeste "Max" on her story. Got to ****.net/u/2388054/**** you can see her profile. I'm helping on the first story so yah. Read it! DOOOO ITTT! Don't worry I'll still write one shots and stuff like that so yah! BYE bye!**


End file.
